1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat netting system and more particularly pertains to precluding inadvertent movement of objects on the front right passenger seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car safety systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, car safety systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of abating unintended movement of objects within vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,936 to Huber discloses an automatically deployed occupant restraint system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,962 to Miyada discloses an inertial safety system for cars. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,384 to LaRosa discloses a protective automobile partition.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe car seat netting system that allows precluding inadvertent movement of objects on the front right passenger seat of a vehicle.
In this respect, the car seat netting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding inadvertent movement of objects on the front right passenger seat of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved car seat netting system which can be used for precluding inadvertent movement of objects on the front right passenger seat of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.